The way he makes me feel
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: Steve makes Kono feel all certain thing she never felt before. Taken from a particular scene from the last episode.Small spoilers for 2x23 but nothing big. I suck at summaries! McKono.


**Title**: The way he makes me feel  
**Pairing**: McKono!  
**Spoilers**; a little bit,barely something, of the last episode.  
**Disclaime**r: not mine.

A/N: Ok so I couldn't keep this idea out off my head. When Steve get shot in the back I thought "well that's gotta leave a mark,right?" and then this story came out of nowhere because I pictured Steve with no shirt and all. So...yeah. Hope you like it.

The title sorta sucks tho. and it instantly makes me think about Michael Jackson's song "the way you make me feel, really turns me on" which is basically how Steve makes Kono feel.

(le super grin)

Don't forget to read and review!

**Fran**

* * *

This is real weird for me to do, very unlike me, but I can't help but eavesdrop when I hear Steve moaning. For a minute I stop in my tracks because hell my boss moaning alone in his office has got to be the strangest thing ever. Stranger than Danny's hate towards pineapples.

When I peek inside his office, he's sitting in his desk facing the window, his eyes are closed and the expression on his handsome face is none other than pain.

So the sound I heard was not of pleasure? Oh those were moans of pain. I smile to myself for a second; my mind could not be dirtier. I blame it on him though. Ever since I started working here my mind has been doing lots of...not very decent things regarding that man in cargo pants.

Anyways he really seems to be in a lot of pain, and for Steve to show signs of anything remotely close to hurting means he really is in an incredible amount of it. Poor thing.

"Boss?" I walk in and his head snaps towards me followed by another moan. He faces the window again, closing his eyes for a brief second then signaling me to walk in.

"Hey Kono" he barely whispers. He makes the painful effort to walk toward his chair but he stops, moving back to his position on the desk.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah...sure...I'm alright" he lies, shrugging.

I take a seat next to him on the desk, facing the window like he had done before. I don't know if it's me, my imagination and all, but my hearts starts beating so hard inside my chest I swear I could hear it loudly in my ears. If I could just find a reasonable explanation for everything I'm feeling everything would be simpler, but hell I don't know. I mean I didn't get it the first time it happened, while we were working on our second case together and he touched my arm and smiled at me. I couldn't sleep that night thinking about his smile...

Anyways, what did I come here for? Oh yeah he was in pain...

"You are a terrible liar". I speak and he snaps his head towards me. "I heard you moaning. I know you're in pain, can you tell me what happened?"

He hesitates for a second like any sign of weakness might be a crime to him. Does he really think I will think less of him if he's in pain?

"Bullets" he says finally, looking down at his feet

"What?"

"When I got shot in the back remember? I guess the armor did not work that well after all"

"How long have you been feeling like this?"

"A couple of hours"

"Steve..."

"I'm ok. I just need..."

"To go to the hospital" I finish for him and he frowns. Yeah I forgot he didn't like hospitals that much.

"It's really not that bad"

"Take off your shirt"

The words spill out of my mouth before I could stop them. He watches me for a tiny little second, and I really thought he was going to kick me out of the office because obviously this was highly inappropriate, but this is really not what I meant. Not at all. (Though shirtless Steve is always a pleasure to watch)

"To see the wounds" I explain myself

"I don't think is necessary really"

"Do you wanna go to the hospital instead? I can always call Malia..."

He takes off his black shirt in a quick motion. I'm caught off guard by his nudeness. I know I've seen him shirtless a thousand times but we had never been alone before, and he had never been so close. The quick beating of my heart returned and dear lord this man's body looks like it had been sculpted by the Gods.

"Let me..." I manage to speak briefly.

I move behind him to look at his back. I take a deep breath because to me, all of this makes me sort of nervous and...warm? I suddenly feel sort of warm inside (very). It feels really hard to control my emotions and the butterflies in my stomach. How did I get myself into this?

Sure there were bruises on his back, tiny ones and a few scratches. I touch his back softly, carefully not to cause him any pain. His body feels warm under my hand, I hear him breath in and out and flinch a little when I touch him.  
I notice a few old scars, war scars I assume. I feel curious to know the stories behind them; maybe he had been hurt fighting for freedom, or saving someone's life. There are so many things I don't know about Steve that I wish I could ask him, still somehow there's never the time.

The nervousness comes back again, especially when I hear him moan again, under my touch. The warmth I felt before, the butterflies and the quick heart beating intensifies all of a sudden. He leans in, his body moving closer and I have to suck my breath because I surely have no idea how to control myself anymore.

God when did the room become so warm?

"What do you see?" He suddenly asks and I focus on my task (which right now I can't remember very well)

"You have a few bruises but nothing to worry about. Maybe you should take some ibuprofen and get some rest"

He leans in briefly, I feel him so close I can smell his cologne. He grabs his shirt from the table and turns around slowly. I really don't know why but he looks at me from head to toe and I shiver as he stares at me like a hawk. I lick my lips unconsciously, swallowing hard at his proximity.

"Thank you Kono" he whispers and I nod, unable to do anything else.

"Well I...better. You know? Get back to..."

"Work" he finishes, sighing.

God if he only knew how he makes me feel.

I take one last look at his naked (perfect) chest. I bit my lip and this, all of this, makes me feel flushed and warm inside, the desire I thought would never come to surfaces shows up all of a sudden. I think if I don't walk away right this moment I will do something highly inappropriate.

If I could just reach a little and touch him...

"Kono?"

We both snap our heads towards the door, to the voice calling my name. Chin was standing awkwardly on the door, eyebrows almost touching his hairline, stealing glances from me to Steve. I notice I'm still standing in front of Steve, who remains shirtless before me. I see a smile creeping on my cousin's lips and I just know he will make sure I'll never forget about this, ever.

"You have a phone call" he finishes and I move away from Steve, not before smiling briefly at him.

"Thank you" Steve repeats

"Yep. You're welcome"

Chin smiles again as I walk beside him. I decide to ignore him, focusing on the picture of Steve's perfect chest stuck on my brain.

Another sleepless night today!

**The end!**


End file.
